Torment
by nvalenca
Summary: As memórias permaneciam frescas em minha mente e aquilo me atormentava dia após dia.


As lágrimas corriam por meu rosto sem pudor algum, meu coração pulsava forte em meu peito e minhas costelas pareciam se contrair causando uma dor insuportável, respirava com dificuldade em meio aos soluços. Meu pulso esquerdo ardia com o aperto da pulseira de couro mas eu não me importava, era uma boa maneira de esconder os cortes recentes.

Normalmente estaria me sentindo culpada agora, culpada por ter mentido para a pessoa que mais amo e a única que me apoia, mas eu não estava. Sinceramente, não estava. Eu estava com raiva e sentia que estava no meu limite. Eu precisava daquilo, era meu único ponto de escape e eu não aguentava mais. Como se não bastasse toda pressão imposta pela mídia, tinha que agüentar a pressão dentro de casa. Não aguentava mais ter que viver sob o mesmo teto que aquele homem. Como ele pode ser tão imundo? E como minha mãe pode ser tão idiota a ponto de continuar com ele?

As memórias permaneciam frescas em minha mente e aquilo me atormentava dia após dia.

_Estava sentada no último degrau da escada, tinha seis anos, e observava o desenrolar da briga à minha frente com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava assustada e com medo, como qualquer criança ficaria naquela situação. Meu pai tinha chegado bêbado, como sempre, e brigava com minha mãe por algum motivo que eu não sabia. Ele gritava e apontava com o indicador para o rosto dela, a xingava de nomes que eu desconhecia o significado e ela parecia conter o choro, calada._

_-Sai da minha casa! _- _Ela gritou de repente apontando para a porta._

_-Como é?_

_-Você ouviu, Patrick. Sai da minha casa! Agora!_

_-Quem você pensa que é pra me expulsar?_

_-A dona da casa. Já cansei de ouvir seus desaforos. Toda sexta à noite você chega bêbado e eu tenho que agüentar todas as merdas que você me diz calada. Você grita e acorda nossas filhas, briga com os vizinhos e me faz passar vergonha. Essa não é a vida que eu quero ter! Não era essa a sua atitude quando me pediu em casamento! Isso não é vida para minhas filhas! – Gritou enquanto gesticulava desesperadamente._

_-Nossas filhas! –Gritou de volta._

_-Não grite comigo! _

_- Me desculpe... Eu acho que passei dos limites com vocês. – Disse se aproximando de minha mãe enquanto dava um suspiro, a voz baixa e falsamente calma. – Mas você sabe que eu te amo. Isso não mudou._

_-Quem ama não trai, Patrick! E você é um traidor. Você não passa disso, um traidor alcoólatra. _

_Quando ela gritou aquilo eu o vi cerrar o pulso e uma veia pulsar alterada em sua têmpora. No segundo seguinte eu o vi abrir a mão e acertá-la em cheio no rosto de minha mãe. Ela se equilibrou segurando no sofá e ele puxou seu cabelo, a fazendo olhar para ele. Eu gritei e levantei correndo em direção a eles._

_-Para! Você ta machucando ela! –Gritei enquanto dava socos em sua perna. _

_Minhas mãos eram pequenas e frágeis e eu sabia que ele não sentiria nada com aqueles golpes, mas ele estava machucando a minha mãe. Eu era inocente e na minha mente, eu tinha que tentar._

_-Sai daqui sua pirralha! – Ele gritou me empurrando._

Me servi de mais uma dose de whisky enquanto enxugava o rosto com raiva. Parecia que quanto mais eu queria esquecer essas coisas, com mais força elas voltavam à minha memória, só para me lembrar de que a minha vida sempre foi uma droga.

_Eu chorava sentada no chão do meu banheiro, abraçada à minhas pernas encolhidas. Meu pai tinha chegado em casa bêbado, mas estranhei o fato de ainda ser apenas quarta-feira. Ele estava violento e bateu inúmeras vezes em minha mãe. Eu tentei a defender e então todos os seus impropérios foram designados a mim. Me chamou de gorda, inútil, e outras coisas que eu preferia não lembrar no momento. _

_Ainda sentia meu rosto arder com o tapa que ele tinha me dado. Quando minha mãe lhe bateu para se defender, ele a agrediu de forma tão bruta que ela desmaiou, e depois, como um covarde, fugiu. Minha única reação foi ligar pra polícia. O que uma garota de onze anos faria? Dallas e Madison estavam na casa da minha tia e eu estava aterrorizada. _

_Todas as palavras cruéis que ele havia me dito ficavam se repetindo em minha mente, como se fossem parte de um disco arranhado. _

_Minha cabeça doía e eu me levantei para procurar uma aspirina, ou qualquer outro remédio que fizesse o latejar cessar. Fui até o quarto de minha mãe e entrei em seu banheiro. Abri uma gaveta vasculhando tudo que tinha lá dentro mas não encontrei nenhum remédio, então abri a segunda e um objeto reluzente chamou minha atenção. Lembrei de algo que tinha visto uma vez na televisão e então pensei "Por que não? Só uma vez não vai fazer mal algum."_

_Desisti de procurar a aspirina e coloquei a gilete em meu bolso, depois voltei a me trancar em meu banheiro. Fiquei olhando o meu próprio reflexo no espelho e depois abaixei o olhar para meus pulsos, segurando a gilete com firmeza. Eu estava confusa, mas uma voz em minha mente dizia "Vai em frente, faz isso. É o que você quer." _

_Sem hesitar deslizei o objeto cortante pelo meu pulso sentindo a lâmina cortar a minha pele e observei uma linha vermelha se formar paulatinamente. Não me contentando com apenas aquilo fiz um segundo corte um pouco mais profundo, logo abaixo do primeiro, e então obtive o resultado desejado. Observei o sangue escorrer por minha mão e pingar no lavatório enquanto uma dose de adrenalina corria por minhas veias. Por mais estranho que fosse, senti prazer com aquilo. Prazer com a dor. E então me deixando levar pela sensação fiz mais dois cortes, vendo a pia branca se tingir de vermelho._

Lembrar da primeira vez em que eu me auto-mutilei me fez lembrar automaticamente do que aconteceu alguns meses depois. Selena descobriu o que eu fazia e eu a fiz prometer que não contaria a ninguém, em troca ela me fez prometer que pararia de fazer aquilo, e foi o que eu fiz, prometi. Mantive minha promessa por um tempo razoável, mas depois da minha primeira recaída, a automutilação se tornou um vicio.

Às vezes as emoções são muito grandes e não conseguimos controlar, então toda vez que eu sentia que não conseguiria me controlar eu me cortava. Substituindo a dor emocional pela física. Não era uma tentativa de suicídio, mas eu sabia que se fosse longe demais eu não me importaria.

Quando completei dezessete eu estava, literalmente, fora de controle... Bebia, me auto-mutilava, xingava, fumava, e até cheguei a experimentar uma ou outra droga. Vivia na noite e isso me afastou da pessoa que mais se importava comigo, na verdade, a única que se importava e ainda se importa. Depois de quatro meses nessa rotina meu corpo alcançou seu limite e eu acabei no hospital.

Provavelmente gastei mais do que o necessário para manter o sigilo dos funcionários que me atenderam, mas eu não podia correr o risco, o escândalo seria enorme e me perseguiria pelo resto da minha carreira. Isto é, se ela continuasse. E quem estava lá para me dar apoio quando precisei? Ela.

_Saí do banho envolvendo meu corpo em uma toalha branca aveludada e olhei para meu pulso esquerdo. Durante a ducha rápida os cortes do dia anterior ardiam a cada vez que eram atingidos pela água e a área em volta dos ferimentos estava avermelhada, se destacando visivelmente em contraste com minha pele branca. Não dei importância e saí do banheiro._

_Já estava vestida e procurava uma das minhas camisas xadrez favoritas. Quando a achei, joguei-a em cima da cama e andei até o criado mudo, pegando minha pulseira de costume._

_-Olá! _

_Me virei assustada ao ouvir a voz suave e coloquei a pulseira com pressa, me atrapalhando um pouco na hora de fechá-la._

_-Oi. –Cumprimentei tentando esconder o nervosismo._

_-Está tudo bem? O que foi isso no seu pulso? Está vermelho. –Se aproximou de mim parecendo preocupada. Engoli em seco._

_-A pulseira estava muito apertada. –Menti sem olhar em seus olhos enquanto saía de sua frente e pegava a camisa de flanela jogada na cama._

_-Então por que não para de usar? Já que ela está te machucando. –Perguntou enquanto pegava a minha mão esquerda. Seus dedos estavam quase abrindo o acessório simples quando puxei meu braço._

_-E-e-eu gosto dela. - Minhas mãos estavam tremulas e Selena provavelmente percebeu meu nervosismo._

_-Me deixe ver seu pulso. –Exigiu tentando pegar minha mão novamente, então eu congelei._

_Selena sempre me apoiou e eu sabia que podia contar com ela para tudo, mas eu lembrava muito bem da promessa feita há cinco anos. Promessa essa que eu havia quebrado inúmeras vezes. Mas ela sempre estava lá pra me apoiar e me reerguer. E o mais importante, com sua promessa intacta. _

Minha viagem momentânea foi interrompida pelo bater suave da porta de entrada, mas não me importei em sair de onde estava, eu sabia que era ela. Continuei na sacada, olhando para as poucas pessoas que caminhavam pela praia deserta. Às vezes eu admirava o anonimato. Gostaria de ter a capacidade de poder sair na rua a qualquer hora e ir a qualquer lugar sem ser recebida por uma chuva de flashes. Viver sem ter que ver todos os boatos absurdos que surgem na internet, e todas as críticas sem cabimento. Poder sair para me divertir com os amigos e ter que eles estão ali por mim e não pela minha fama ou dinheiro.

- Demetria, sabia que existe uma coisa chamada celular? –Perguntou brava enquanto parava ao meu lado. – Eu te liguei seis vezes!

-Desculpe... –Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. Ouvi ela dar um suspiro cansado.

-Você bebeu?

Segui seu olhar até o copo vazio em minhas mãos.

-Um pouco.

-Vai me dizer o porquê de ter vindo pra cá? Fui à sua casa e sua mãe me disse que você tinha saído sem dizer para onde ia, e depois que você não atendeu o celular resolvi vir aqui.

-Aquela não é mais minha casa...

-O que aconteceu?

-Ele fez de novo. –Não tinha coragem de chamá-lo de pai, ele nunca havia sido um.

-Seu p-

-Não diga isso. –Adverti sem tirar os olhos da praia.

-O Patrick traiu a sua mãe de novo? Como ele pôde fazer isso?

Deixei um riso seco escapar de minha garganta.

-Como se fosse novidade. –Ironizei.

-Como você descobriu?

-Na sexta à noite ele saiu sem dizer nada. No sábado o celular dele não parava de tocar e ele sempre recusava a ligação. De noite eu estava perto da piscina brincando com o Oliver e eu o vi perto do portão conversando com alguém no celular... Quando eu cheguei mais perto eu ouvi ele dizer "Foi uma delícia" e "Temos que fazer isso mais vezes" como minha mãe já estava dormindo eu deixei pra falar com ela ontem. Quando eu contei, ela me disse que ia expulsá-lo e todo o blá blá blá de sempre. Eu não levei muita fé nisso, mas resolvi esperar para ver. –Disse dando um riso debochado. - Hoje de tarde a única coisa que ela fez foi discutir com ele e depois perdoá-lo. E isso foi a gota d'água pra mim... –Disse exaltada e sem paciência, me virando para olhá-la.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... Ele agiu como um canalha. Depois de tanto tempo...

-Ele sempre foi um canalha. E sinceramente? Pensei que dessa vez minha mãe iria tomar uma atitude. Será que ela não percebe que ela merece uma coisa melhor que aquele homem? –Rosnei entredentes deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

-Calma meu amor...

Ela se aproximou de mim me envolvendo em seus braços e a apertei com força, passando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto deixava sair o choro silencioso.

-Podemos entrar? Está ficando frio aqui fora. –Perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

Aquiesci e me separei do abraço, enxugando as lágrimas do meu rosto e segurando em sua mão. Entramos na sala escura e eu fui até o interruptor para acender a luz.

-Eu vou tomar banho e já volto, tudo bem?

-Uhum... – A observei passar a mão pelo cabelo e depois se sentar no sofá. -Mas antes vem aqui, quero ver uma coisa.

-O que foi? –Perguntei sem sair do lugar.

-Vem aqui.

Fui andando em passos curtos até ela e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

-O que foi? –Repeti a pergunta, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Me deixe ver seu pulso.

-S-selena...

Estava prestes a me levantar quando suas mãos seguraram as minhas com firmeza.

-Me deixe ver. –Pediu obstinada.

-Não tem nada pra ver... – Soltei suas mãos das minhas e me levantei.

-Tudo bem, eu já entendi. –Imitou meu ato, levantando-se também. - Não preciso ver seus pulsos pra saber que você fez de novo. Mas agora eu te pergunto, por quê?

-Se não precisa ver pra saber que eu fiz de novo então por que pediu? –Retruquei malcriada. Gesto infantil, completamente.

-Para ter certeza. Agora me responda Demi. Por que você fez isso?

-Porque eu estava com raiva, Selena! –Gritei. - Eu estava no meu limite e precisava de um momento de alívio. Eu fiz porque odeio minha vida, porque eu me odeio. Eu fiz porque agi por impulso, e não me arrependo!

-Será que você não percebe que isso pode te matar? Eu não posso ficar me arriscando a perder você desse jeito, Demi. Eu te amo! E toda vez que você se fere, você fere a mim também. Isso me machuca por não saber o que fazer pra te ajudar. Você não podia simplesmente ligar pra mim ao invés de fazer isso? –Gesticulou apontando para meu pulso. –Ferir a você mesma? Você não vê o quão doentio isso soa? Sentir prazer em cortar a própria carne e ver o próprio sangue jorrar.

-Me desculpa, okay? Mas eu não sou perfeita!

-Você é perfeita para mim, que droga Demi, entenda isso! Eu te amo, amo você e todos os seus defeitos, cada pequeno detalhe em você, tudo é perfeito pra mim.

Permaneci calada, fitando qualquer coisa que não fossem seus olhos.

-Vamos Demi, fale alguma coisa!

- O que você quer que eu fale? O que você quer de mim?

-Eu quero você ao meu lado, quero me casar com você, construir uma família com você, superar todos os obstáculos que nos são impostos para vivermos livres. Eu quero ter um final feliz ao seu lado. Eu quero que você pare de fazer isso a você. Pare de fazer isso a nós!

-Não é tudo tão fácil assim. Eu sou fraca, Selena! –Berrei a plenos pulmões enquanto andava pela sala, minha visão estava embaçada e já sentia algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

-Você é mais forte do que imagina. Por que você tem que ser tão auto-depreciativa? Você é muito mais do que isso.

Vi uma lágrima riscar o rosto bem desenhado e me senti mal por ser a causa daquela lágrima.

-Me desculpa? É-é que é difícil controlar... Eu acabo agindo por impulso. –Falei baixo.

-Eu sei, mas... –Fungou. – Eu tenho tanto medo. –Ouvi sua voz falhar.

-Não se preocupe, está bem? Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para isso não acontecer mais.

Percebi a hesitação em seu olhar, mas mesmo assim ela assentiu e puxou o canto dos lábios em um meio sorriso que me fez imitá-la.

-x-

Saí do banheiro vestindo apenas uma camiseta larga e a vi deitada na cama, seu olhar vazio tendo como único alvo o teto.

-Tem uma coisa que preciso te perguntar, então vou ser bem rápida e objetiva. –Avisei chamando sua atenção enquanto me sentava eu seu colo, jogando cada perna em um lado de seu corpo.

-Pergunte. –Suas mãos repousaram em minha cintura.

-Vem morar comigo? –Perguntei sem rodeios.

-Está brincando? –Sorriu largo enquanto se sentava.

– Não. –Ri. - É demais eu querer ter você ao meu lado todos os dias quando eu acordar? –Perguntei mordendo seu lábio inferior. Dei-lhe um selinho rápido e aguardei sua resposta.

-Hum... Talvez. –Respondeu risonha. –Mas respondendo a sua outra pergunta, é claro que eu venho. –Disse sorrindo enquanto selava nossos lábios de forma singela. –Agora eu que tenho uma pergunta a fazer...

-Vá em frente.

-E a mídia? Não acha que vão especular demais?

-Uma hora ou outra a mídia vai descobrir, mas quem se importa? Podemos divulgar isso por conta própria. Para eles somos apenas melhores amigas, então não vejo problema em dividirmos uma casa. –Dei de ombros.

-Quando eu poso vim? -Perguntou enquanto traçava circunferências preguiçosas em minha coxa desnuda.

-Quando você quer vim?

-Quanto antes melhor. –Sorriu.

-Perfeito. Então você vem amanhã. –Sussurrei antes de beijar sua boca com calma.

Suguei seu lábio inferior devagar e a senti pedir passagem para língua, pressionando-a contra meus lábios. Suas mãos invadiram a minha blusa, arranhando minha cintura ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo se tornava cada vez mais sedento. Empurrei seu corpo levemente forçando-a a se deitar e segurei suas mãos, prendendo-as acima de sua cabeça.

-x-

-Pare de pensar nisso. –Disse brincando com meu cabelo.

-Não consigo. Ainda estou com raiva.

-O que você vai falar para sua mãe amanhã?

-Não tenho idéia. Mas só vou falar a verdade, ué.

-Não acha que ela vai fazer um escândalo por você dizer que não vai mais morar lá? –Riu.

-Que seja... –Disse sem dar importância. – Não agüento mais aquele inferno.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, sua mão passeava por minha cabeça fazendo o carinho que tanto gostava. Sua presença me trazia uma paz tão grande...

A mão que fazia a carícia leve em meu couro cabeludo cessou os movimentos e eu apoiei meu queixo na barriga lisa, que me servia de travesseiro, levantando o olhar para encontrar a garota latina dormindo tranquilamente. A luz da lua invadia o quarto através da porta de vidro, que levava a um tipo de "sacada particular", e contrastava perfeitamente com a pele clara. Sorri com a cena fofa e me levantei com cuidado. Recolhi as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e me arrastei até o banheiro.

Voltei ao quarto, enrolada na toalha e atravessei o aposento mal iluminado indo até o closet, ainda meio vazio. Depois de me vestir andei até a cama e cobri o corpo despido de Selena, fazendo-a se virar na cama e agarrar meu travesseiro.

Fui até a sala, andando com cuidado pelo cômodo escuro, até chegar ao interruptor e acender a luz. Fechei os olhos com força quando a claridade repentina fez meus olhos arderem, depois de alguns segundos os reabri devagar, ainda me acostumando com a claridade. Fitei cada canto da sala bem decorada e andei em passos lentos até a porta aberta da sacada. Sentei no chaise claro cruzando minhas pernas no estilo indiano e soltei um suspiro triste ao encontrar o piano, estrategicamente posicionado para dar uma visão privilegiada da praia a quem estivesse em seu comando. Andei em direção ao instrumento pouco usado sentindo a vontade de tocar tomar conta de mim aos poucos, a verdade é que a casa por completo era pouco usada. Me sentei no banco acolchoado de forma desleixada e passei a mão pelas teclas desprotegidas sem tirar nenhum som. Recompus minha postura e toquei as primeiras notas que vieram à mente. Os primeiros sons saíram e eu sorri com a ironia de ter tocado a introdução de For the Love of a Daughter, o grande foda-se para o Patrick.

-Four years old, with my back to the door, all I could hear, was the family war… -Comecei baixo. - Your selfish hands, always expecting more. Am I your child or just a charity award? –Bati nas teclas com minhas mãos cerradas em punhos arrancando um som disforme do instrumento clássico.

-Já disse pra ficar calma e parar de pensar nisso.

Recebi um beijo na bochecha ao mesmo tempo que a voz chegou aos meus ouvidos e braços rodearam meu corpo por trás, me assustando.

-Quer me matar garota? –Disse tentando soar indignada, levando uma mão ao coração fazendo-a rir. Como eu disse, apenas _**tentando**_soar indignada.

-Desculpe, não resisti. –Balbuciou tentando controlar a gargalhada gostosa. Não me contive e ri também.

Naquele momento, rindo juntas por uma coisa tão boba, pela primeira vez na noite minha mente me recordou de algo bom.

_Estava em uma sala com decoração infantil, junto com minha mãe, assim como as outras crianças no local. Estávamos no intervalo das gravações de Barney & Friends. _

_-Demi, me espere aqui que eu vou comprar um café e já volto, okay? _

_-Ta mamãe. _

_Continuei a fazer meu desenho ignorando os gritinhos de três meninas que brincavam de pega-pega. Deixei um giz de cera cair e quando me levantei para pegá-lo do chão percebi que tinha uma menina brincando sozinha com uma Barbie, ao lado de uma mulher. Eu sabia o nome dela, mas não conseguia me lembrar, só me lembrava que ela fazia o papel da Gianna. Seguindo meu instinto infantil, assim por dizer, fui andando até onde ela estava._

_-Olá! – Cumprimentei-a chamando sua atenção. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu terna._

_-Oi. _

_-Qual o seu nome?_

_-Selena, e o seu?_

_-Demi. Quer desenhar comigo? –Perguntei mostrando o giz em minha mão._

-Terra chamando Demi...

-Huh?

-Você estava viajando... –Disse me fazendo rir débil.

-Estava me lembrando de uma coisa... –Me limitei a dizer.

-O que?

-Quando nos conhecemos.

-Você ainda lembra? –Perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro. Não nos esquecemos das melhores coisas que acontecem em nossas vidas. –Respondi sorrindo ao vê-la corar.

Bom, ao menos uma lembrança boa no meio de tantas que me atormentam.


End file.
